


Rogue Ghost

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: When Lance is kidnapped from the Castle of Lions, the Paladins go completely frantic trying to find him. Held as a prisoner on a Galran Battle Cruiser, his kidnapper attempts to break his spirit but she was not prepared for him to change her perspective on the universe.





	1. Time To Say Goodbye (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, first Voltron Fanfic and I'm so happy to start it. By the way, this is NOT A LOVE STORY!!

03:26 Earth hours shined on the small clock that sat on a desk in a room. The light illuminated a soft greenish yellow colored spotlight onto the ceiling of the very cluttered room. This room in particular belonged to Pidge Gunderson, Paladin of the Green Voltron lion.

The girl's reddish brown hair was a complete disarray as she had passed out with a laptop laying on her lap and the screen dimmed after too many minutes of inactivity. This was just one of the rooms of many on the Castle of Lions.

Down the hall was a room that could be categorized as the complete opposite of hers. Everything was placed neatly and organized, like there was a home for even the smallest things in there. A pair of slippers sat at the edge of the bed and a dark brown skinned hand hung from the side of the mattress, a blue sleeve traveling up the arm and covering the torso of the human.

This was Lance McClain, Paladin of the Blue Voltron lion. His short, chocolate brown hair was pushed back slightly from sleep and a pair of large headphones were resting over his ears to block out any disturbances that may disrupt his slumber.

Lance's Paladin armor sat on the chair next to his desk where his bayard and helmet rested, along with the few things he still carried with him from the Garrison. His jacket sat on the back of his chair, which basically marked Lance as a McClain; a gift from his older sister when he entered the Garrison, for the frigid temperatures they keep the thermostats at. Lance was grateful for that gift since he left home. He never leaves without it. If it isn't on the chair, he keeps it in the huge blue lion.

From his room, traveling up the halls and to the Bridge was a tall woman with deep brown skin and pure white hair, her eyes a shattering blue and purple that shined in the light of the deck. Her face showed pure concentration as she piloted the giant spaceship through space, not needing as much sleep as the others, due to her Altean heritage.

As she watched things pass by through the window in front of her, there was a minor moment that the lights fluttered off but immediately came back on, which made her curious but ignored it, her brows knitting together as she commanded her brain to stay focused.

Little did she know, there was a ship that was trailing behind the Castle of Lions, a cloaking device making it invisible to the naked eye and all tracking on the bridge. Very slowly, the ship approached closer to the hull of the castle and released a cable from the inside of the floorboards and with a loud bang, it attached itself to the metallic base of the castle. With this, the cockpit glass moved backwards and a feminine like figure emerged from the seat, covered in head to toe in silver and white armor with the occasional fleck of purple and black here and there in the crevices. She carried a small weapon in the palm of her hand as she pressed her palm to an access door and slowly slid down the chute.

When the door closed behind her, she slid down the chute and her feet hit the floor with a soft metal clanging noise. Pressing her fingertips into the armband on her wrist, a map of the entire ship appeared, and it seemed there were 5 little blips, each color coded to the correct Paladin room. But there was only one she was interested in.

She slowly traveled down the halls, practically blending into the walls with her silver white armor and she approached one of the doors, her palm touching the front of it and it slowly slid open.

From inside, Lance was still fast asleep, not noticing the door had been opened because of the mask over his eyes and the headphones on his ears.

The woman slowly approached him, her feet making the smallest tapping noises in the world. As her hand came closer to his wrist, the boy shifted and slowly began to awake. His hand came in contact with hers and he pulled off his headphones but kept his face mask over his eyes.

“Keith, I swear, if you don't leave my room right now, I will shove my sniper rifle so far up your--”

And when the mask was lifted from his eyes, he became as silent as the grave. A white mask shielded her face from his and it could have only been more terrifying if he had seen a ghost in front of him. And he shrieked bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

The loud resonance from his scream alerted everybody on board the ship and in seconds, all four other Paladins were out of their rooms, none in armor but all with their bayards activated, ready to fight.

At the end of the hall, Lance was being held against the woman's chest, a small white sliver dagger up to his throat and his feet kicking at the floor, a face of pure terror that nobody has ever seen on his features before.

“Lance!” The tall, scruffy looking man with black hair and a white tuft shouted at the boy who was near tears in fear.

“Nobody move... Or pretty boy dies.” The low, distorted voice tickled against Lance's ear and it sent horrified shudders down his spine, the veins in his neck bulging out as he titled his chin to the sky and tried his best to avoid the blade coming in contact with his skin.

“Okay... Just calm down... We can talk this through,” The large, muscular boy wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt and orange headband said, cautiously holding his large minigun in his hands.

“No more talking.” The woman lifted up a syringe like device and it stabbed into Lance's neck, making him shriek in pain but slowly went limp in her grasp.

All the Paladins screamed as she lifted him up over her shoulder and took off down the hall, holding him like he was nothing more than a dead animal that she planned to skin and gut later.

Pidge was the first to move and chase after her, her teeth bared in complete rage as she attempted to chase down the white clad warrior, but too many turns made her lose sight of the woman and she shouted in anger.

The armored woman had already reached the hatch she entered from and used her foot to kick out the door this time, not caring about discrepancy and just wanting to escape before her ship is blown out of the sky with their particle canons.

She flung the unconscious Lance into the cockpit, knowing he can't survive in the vacuum of space without headgear and moving as fast as physically possible as she sat down in her seat and closed the glass, fresh oxygen flooding the small space and she released the claw from the Castle of Lions.

Just as she turned her ship around, she saw the castle's engines revving to life, turning around to catch the woman. But she was faster. Activating the cloaking device, she pushed her ship's engines to life and took off in the other direction, her eyebrows knitting together under her helmet as she escaped, with the blue Paladin in tow.

Her hands trembled over the control sticks as she took off, knowing that the Castle wouldn't be able to track her but nothing would be able to calm her nerves that were currently on fire.

The ship shuttled at high speed through the cosmos, heavy breaths passing through her voice distorter as she tried to calm herself down before she reached her destination.

One varga passed by as she finally began to stop shaking and she looked up from her helmet's visor to see the huge battle cruiser she was approaching. A voice traveled through the comms system and she cleared her throat.

“ _Cruiser 459-AB7, identify yourself.”_

“Authorization Rogue Ghost reporting in. The mission was a success... I have the Paladin of the Blue Lion. Requesting safe passage onto the Galra battle Cruiser.”

“ _Granted. Come aboard Ghost._ ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The small room smelled of sweat and the small tinge of burning flesh was unmistakable. A small light from above was all that illuminated the room. In the middle was a chair with chains attached to the prisoner. Every so often, he would struggle against the chains and give a deep curse of anger as they seemed to never budge, the lasers burning into his wrists with every twist of his arms.

With every angry struggle, he would earn another burn. Almost an hour had passed since he had woken up and after the haze of the drug faded, he was painfully aware of where he was and knew he was in terrible danger.

It was then that he heard an angry beep from outside of the door and he looked up to see two Galran soldiers, their blasters hoisted up. Instead of those two entering, the woman in white armor stepped around the corner and into the room with a simple command at the soldiers.

“Leave us.” Her voice was still extremely distorted and deranged and as she stepped in, the door slid closed behind her and her hands were behind her back, showing a look of pure power about her.

Lance was staring at her with a look of pure rage about him, his brows poised down and his eyes narrowed to a near painful close.

“You monster... Where am I?”

A soft giggle sounded from the helmet. “My prisoner, paladin. I ask the questions around here.” Very slowly, her hands drifted to her helmet and she carefully pressed something near her collar and a shroud of steam released from the inside of the helmet. Very slowly, the helmet was removed and what he saw was shocking to say the least.

A large amount of curly red hair fell from the helmet and billowed down the shoulders of the armor, tight braids every few strands. Tan, human colored skin was very prominent through the mess of long, red hair and behind the curtain of bangs, he could see a single bright blue eye, the other one covered with a patch and there was a faint outline of a scar over the eyebrow and down to the middle of the cheekbone. He could see her ears that were pierced and had several rings inside of the cartilage. She was human.

A smirk danced over her lips as she showed her teeth. “Not what you were expecting, huh?”

Lance gave a squeak as he came to the painful realization that not only was he a hostage on a Galra ship, but he was chained at the command of some woman from Earth.

She dropped the helmet to the floor and it hit with a very loud bang, making Lance flinch.

“Lance McClain... 17 years old, Cuban origins, Galaxy Garrison student...” The fact that she knew all of this about him was even more terrifying.

“How do you know this?”

Another growl rumbled from her throat as she slammed her palms against the back of the chair right next to his shoulders and made him jump back in surprise. “I ask the questions! Silence!”

A tense few seconds passed between those two before she took a step back and she pushed a hand through her messy hair. “Now, you are going to tell me everything I want to know.”

“And if I don't?” Lance snapped at her and it made her grin like an insane person. Slowly, she reached down against her waist and a clicking sound made his eyes see the remote in her hand. A large blue button was in the center of the small box and her thumb smashed into it.

Within a second, it felt like Lance's arms were on fire. An electrical surge went through his entire being and it made him shriek in pain, his muscles tensing up and his feet kicking at the floor. After a few ticks, she removed her thumb and left him huffing for air, the pain still coursing through his veins with every passing second.

“Try me.” She was testing him. She wanted him to defy her. She got some sick pleasure out of watching him squirm in pain and agony.

With an attempt to stay strong, Lance strained on the chains and huffed angrily. “I'll never talk.”

If anything, that made the woman grin even wider and her thumb hovered over the button once more and she mashed it hard, the current of electricity seemingly stronger this time and he began convulsing in the seat, the skin on his wrists burning with the charge, now knowing what the smell of burning flesh was.

Time went by at a snail's pace and she slowly removed her thumb once again. Lance was near passing out at this point and there was the faint, unmistakable smell of urine from him; he had wet his pants out of pain.

The woman made a face of disgust and took a single step back. “Filth.”

There was a small knock on the door and she lifted up the helmet from the ground and tucked it under her arm, opening the door quickly. A tall Galran soldier stood there with a quizzical look on his face.

“Lord Zarkon demanded the prisoner be alive.” He demanded from her.

“His wounds are not fatal.” She brushed off the threat like she's heard something like this many times before.

“Need I remind you whose cruiser this belongs to?”

“Should I remind you who captured this child in the first place? I don't need a lecture from a high, and mighty First Officer. I'm not one of your soldiers. I was hired by Prince Lotor himself.”

“That uncontrollable child? He's no better than this waste of life!” The Galra male gestured to Lance who was panting and whimpering in pain.

The woman gave a low growl and stared into the male's eyes who was practically challenging her.

“I will not tolerate your slurs about our Lord's son. I have no problems reporting you to Lord Zarkon himself for treason.”

That seemed to shut him up immediately and he took a step back. “Continue, Rogue.” And the door slammed shut in front of them.

The woman's hand clutched the helmet angrily and her whole arm trembled in anger. “Bastard.”

If Lance wasn't near unconscious again, he would think this was strange; It's been months since he's been near another human that wasn't a Paladin. And yet, here was a fully formed female from Earth, cursing with words that his sister Veronica would probably use.

The woman who everyone seemed to regard as Rogue, turned on her heel back towards Lance and had a look of uncontrollable anger on her face that made him even more scared. She took a few steps forward and then the face shifted from anger to something that was hard to read. Instead of speak, she reached down and gently grabbed his chin in her hand and smirked.

“So young... So full of life... So blissfully unaware...” She was taunting him now. Her thumb gently ran over his chin to his cheek before she let him go.

“Ignorance is bliss, they say,” She approached the door and gave him a wicked smile that made his skin crawl. “You will talk. One way or another.”

“Why...” His voice was weak; pain etched into his very soul and fear was rising deep in his heart and itched at the back of his mind. “Why are you doing this?”

A giggle reverberated from the female's chest and she carefully pocketed the remote before she carefully picked up her helmet and placed it on the small table on the far side of the room that was obscured from his view. He could hear her armor clinking with every step she took and his eyes strained against the dark behind him.

“Why?” Her voice was laced with a playful danger that he couldn't stomach. It was almost like a taunt, a tickle at his will; she was making him greatly uncomfortable. “Because I can.”

A cold tremble went down his spine as he continued to sit there in his cold, wet clothes soaked in his own filth. With every passing second, every instinct told him to keep his mouth shut, to not entice her further into uttering a single word, to keep her silent. But the moron in him wouldn't listen. So he kept speaking.

“What could you possibly gain from torturing me... what do you want that the Galra don't already know?” Lance was unsure of his words, as his voice cracked several times in his small cluster of sentences. A giggle bubbled out of the woman's throat as he felt a sudden light touch on his shoulder and her jerked to the side, his whole body jolting in fear.

“The things that we don't know... When your teammates are the most vulnerable; their... weaknesses. Well, I already know yours! So let's just cut to the chase, shall we?” Her gentle touch morphed into a death grip and he groaned in pain.

With a little snarl of anger, he attempted to pull himself out of her grip on his shoulder but her fingers were flexing into the space between his bones and it sent painful tingles down his arm, that resembling of hitting his elbow on a hard object.

“N-Never.”

The female started laughing at his word and immediately let him go. “I see you're determined... You have willpower, I will give you that.”

Without a second space between the words, she spun around and gripped the back of the chair, slamming her hands down next to his head and he jolted backwards in fear.

“But listen, and listen good. When Prince Lotor hires me, he doesn't hire someone with low determination. Someone who will be bored easily. He hired me, the Ghost. The Ghost, is known for being there one moment and then gone the next... leaving a trail of blood, bodies, and terror in their path. So squirm all you want,” She gripped his neck in her hands and squeezes a little.

“You will talk. One way, or another. You. Will. Talk.”

 


End file.
